


The Beginning

by VexedBeverage



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Minecraft, Mystery, No Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How exactly did the infamous 'hats' come to be? Even in Minecraftia a talking walrus and a green... thing are still out of the ordinary. </p><p>A multi chapter adventure featuring Hat films but with many members of the yogscast popping in for an appearance. </p><p> </p><p>I will be messing quite heavily with timelines and also including some weird headcanons to ensure the storyline makes some sort of sense, so apologies in advance when stuff jumps around a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The day the earth didn't stand still

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> So i havent finished *cough*or even started*cough* the epilogue for Drunken Hands but i had this in my head and it wouldnt go away and i am sorry...

Chapter One

“Hhhhrrrrrr”

The dark haired, bearded man shook his head violently. “Twenty emeralds?!” He spat outraged at the merchant behind the counter of the ‘West trader’, a small shop in the centre of a not much larger town. 

“Hhhhrrr.” 

“I could get two stacks of marble for that!” 

The merchant did not seem impressed by the volume of his current customer. “Hhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrr.” 

The man’s mouth dropped open in surprise at the reply. “That, my good sir was very rude! I will not be swindled by some small town, shit eating, scam merchant!” Turning on his heel the man stormed towards the door, turning to look once more at the large nosed man behind the counter before reaching for the door handle. “Good day!” 

“Hhrr.” 

“You take that back you fuck!” 

“Hhhhhrrrrrrrr.” 

The ensuing argument only increased in volume, the two men didn’t notice the ground trembling beneath their feet until the shop owners wares started to clatter to the wooden floor. 

“HHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.” The man shouted. 

“IT’S NOT ME!” 

“HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.” 

“I SWEAR IT’S NOT ME!” 

The rumbling grew, the ground shook harder, and both men lost their footing and fell to the ground as the windows of the shop exploded inwards.

*********

A grey faced spaceman and his bearded companion shared a worried look from their places on the ground, picking themselves up carefully they walked on shaky legs away from the broken glass littering the floor around them, the grey man swiped a thin line of blood from his cheek where some flying shard had brushed the skin.

As one, the two men turned their back on the mess of ruined factory and instead looked into the distance, their eyes narrowed as they focused on a large plume of smoke rising behind the lush hill some distance away. 

“What the hell was that?” The bearded man asked, voice cracking in its intensity.

His companion took a few seconds to respond but when he did, it was like an explosion. “That’s it Sjin! I am sick of those Yoglab assholes causing trouble, how the hell are we going to get this business up and running when you have to keep replacing the damn glass in my office?!” Sjin didn’t answer, still staring with narrowed eyes at the curling line of smoke. “We’re never gonna get big money if this carries on! And if we don’t get the big money we sure as hell aren’t going to get the big women and without any big women there isn’t going to be any fun, big or otherwise!” 

Sjin sighed, this wasn’t the first time they had argued about the location he had chosen to put the factory and it probably wouldn’t be the last. “Shouldn’t we go check on Lewis, Simon and Duncan? Do you think they were in there?” 

The look he got for that enquiry made Sjin grateful he was standing out of arms reach of his friend. 

*********

The large red headed dwarf struggled to free himself from the rubble pinning him down, he grunted in pain as he shifted a large piece of what could have been either wall or ceiling from his left leg. 

“Simon?” The call came from the darkness as the dwarf finally found his feet. 

“Lewis? Is that you?” The dwarf asked back, worry evident in his voice. 

A light, orange and dim came into his view as he looked around the dust filled corridor. “Are you hurt friend?” At first glance it appeared as though it was a disembodied voice had asked the question but upon squinting his eyes Simon could just make out Lewis’ silhouette by the light of the barely burning torch held aloft by the dark haired man. 

Simon examined himself, a few scrapes along exposed skin and he would surely be covered in bruises in a few hours but nothing was broken except his trusty horned hat and he had a cupboard full of those back home. “I think I’m okay.” Simon mumbled before shaking his head and continuing at a much louder and higher pitched voice. “What the fuck happened? Where’s Duncan? Was it the coffee machine again? I’ve told you load of times we need to get a man in to fix that!” 

“It wasn’t the coffee machine.” Lewis replied, his left hand routing in a bag slung over his shoulder. “It came from below ground.” He finished, pulling his hand from the bag to hand Simon a torch of his own. 

The dwarf snorted in sarcastic amusement. “Fucking Duncan and his fucking lab.” 

Lewis shook his head, a small clump of dust dislodging itself from his hair with the movement. “I was in the lab when it hit. It came from under the lab.” 

Simon raised an eyebrow before speaking. “There isn’t anything below the labs.” 

A cough makes both men jump in surprise and whirl around, torches held aloft to club anything moving in the darkness. “Tell that to the fucking underground tunnel system I fell through the fucking ceiling of when the blast happened.” A figure in a coat, once white but now grey with dust and smouldering at the hem comes into view. Pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes he continues to address the other men. “There are more labs down there…” he pauses and takes some deep breaths. “…there’s more labs…” another pause. Struggling with words isn’t something that befalls the scientist often but right now, standing in a ruined corridor with his two friends, smoke curling from his beloved lab coat he is momentarily speechless. 

Lewis stares at his pale, sweaty friend before turning to share a confused look with the redhead to his right. “I made the plans for this build, I approved them all, there isn’t anything below your lab level Duncan, are you sure you didn’t hit your head or something?” 

The blonde’s eyes snap to Lewis’, fear and revulsion evident on his face. “It might not have been on the plans Lewis but it is there, and whatever they are doing down there is…” His speech falters, “…it’s just wrong Lewis, utterly wrong.”


	2. Not a man

Chapter two

He never thought he would be glad for his cell. The solid metal structure had been taunting him for the last 1,128 days with its complete lack of escape. The windows made of tough hardened glass were unrelenting no matter how hard he would swing the metal chair at them. And the light, the never ending brightness of the stark white corridor visible through the glass never wavered, he never knew if it was day or night, he wasn’t even sure he really remembered what those words meant anymore. 

Picking himself up off the floor where he had been unceremoniously thrown by some mysterious force in his sleep he glanced around, nothing made sense. He was on the ceiling, standing next to the long strip light bolted to the roof, his meagre furniture strewn across the room, dented metal bed frame in the corner, sheets in a heap a few feet away and his chair, barely recognisable as a chair anymore lying on its side near the door. 

His head throbbed so he brought his hand up to rub at a large bump already forming on his forehead, his hand came away bloody. On shaking legs he made his way towards the wall in front of him, all upside down and nonsensical though it was it had something in it which made him jump for joy on the inside, on the outside he decided on a small smile and that hurt enough, thank you very much! A hole, where the window used to be, it was gone, the glass littering the floor instead of mocking him with its impenetrability. 

Lurching the final step he fell through the gaping hole and into what was unmistakably one of the labs that haunted his every moment since waking up in this hell hole. 

A chill breeze flowed through the ruined room causing goose bumps to rise on his naked arms and torso. He shuddered as his bare feet found a puddle of lukewarm liquid that he refused to look down at. He couldn’t have looked if he wanted to, he was transfixed. Directly in front of him was an upturned metal table, the shiny underside facing him. He stared unblinking at the surface, raising a hand, hoping against hope that the thing in the reflection didn’t do the same. Apparently escaping his cage was as far as his luck went for one day. 

He knew that they had done lots of things to him since his capture, he had woken in pain with drips and gauze covering various parts of his body on too regular a basis to fool himself. He had heard snippets of jargon filled medical conversation as he was being put under, phrases like ‘DNA manipulation’ and ‘splicing’ causing fear to curl in his belly before he would finally succumb to the anaesthesia. They had messed up his face the most, he didn’t need a reflection to know that, he had some sort of hard structures protruding from his top lip and he had noticed with mounting terror as his skin darkened and thick brown hair sprouted all over his body, even… he didn’t think about that unless he had to. 

The reflection stared back in wide eyed horror, it was what can only be described as a humanoid walrus. Although, never having actually seen a walrus he didn’t know how he knew the name of the creature. What the fuck was this place? He may not have been able to remember much of his life before the cell but he sure as hell knew this wasn’t him, he was a man, a smallish, brown haired, brown eyed, human man with a normal human man’s head and no fucking tusks! 

A lesser creature might have passed out at this realisation but he was made of sterner stuff than most, he cleared his throat, tore his eyes away from the table and looked around the room for a way out. He had been given an opportunity to get out and he was not going to waste it. 

*********

The black pile of robes groaned as it shifted, a long, bone white finger extended from the folds followed by the rest of a skeletal hand. “Minion!” It barked, moving further until the black hood fell away revealing a face bereft of pigment, red eyes glowed with rage. “You told me this glass was shatterproof!” 

“Actually My Lord, I said it should withstand the blast, not that it would.” 

The deathly pale man turned suddenly to face his underling who shrank under his gaze. 

“I… I am truly sorry My Lord, the calculations needed for an explosive of this magnitude are astronomical, and there was always a margin for error.” The skeleton answered, trying to placate his master. 

The Dark Lord surveyed his work, the whole back of the mountain that those idiots occupied was blown open, rubble littering the surrounding landscape. Turning to the control panel in the wall next to him he started pressing a series of buttons, as he cycled through with no visible change the pounding of his now clenched fists got more aggressive. “Minion! Why can I not survey my victory?!” 

The long suffering undead creature sighed in exasperation. “You need to press the big red one first My Lord.” The robed man paused his button bashing to send another withering look to the skeleton. “It was in your plans for the system My Lord, I believe you said that ‘without a big red button what is the point in having a lair in the first place?’” 

If there was one thing that the lackey knew it was how far he could push his lord and he was at that limit. Deciding against further speech he simply walked forwards, pushed the large red button marked ‘on’ then pulled a lever to the left, a screen in front of them burst to life with a flash. 

A loud, obnoxious and rather fake sounding laugh echoed around the room as the cloaked figure took in the view afforded by the screen. Close up views of the complex showed the utter devastation his bomb had wrought on the facility.   
“I’ve done it Minion! Finally. After all this time I have wiped those bumbling fools off the face of the earth!” 

The skeleton didn’t really want to interrupt his masters maniacal laughter but if he didn’t mention what he could see on screen whilst the others back was turned he would be in ‘it’ up to his empty eye sockets. 

“My Lord.” He called quietly to get his attention but it didn’t work. “My Lord!” He tried louder but still there was no response from the cackling man. “MY LORD!” 

“WHAT?! Can you not see I am celebrating my victory with a classic villainous chuckle?!” He snapped, turning to face the screen again. 

The skeleton merely pointed a shaky bone finger at a corner of the screen which revealed three men climbing out of an opening in the wall, even from this distance it was plain to see they were almost unharmed and most definitely alive.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??? comment pls :-)


	3. Trouble in the West Trader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys, so i am about to change the summary and stuff for this because it has evolved into somthing completly different in my head from what it was originally gonna be... this will now be much longer and touch on a load of yogscast minecraft series over a long period of time. 
> 
> if you have any questions then hit me up!

Chapter Three

The corridors were a labyrinth in their ruined state, he came across openings where walls once stood and caved in dead ends for over an hour before he finally caught a break. 

Of course it wasn’t all sunshine and roses though. The room was in shambles of course, tables upturned, chairs strewn around, glass cases and fridges shattered, their metal frames hanging half on, half off ruined hinges. And the smell, something akin to burnt rubber, chemicals, bad meat and singed hair infused the air, making him breathe through his mouth to try and limit its hold on him. 

Skirting around the edge of the room and thus avoiding the tangle of… things he didn’t even want to contemplate examining, he came to a door. Somehow this was still on its hinges and still closed, he pulled on the handle and smirked in relief when it opened without any issues. The room within was a cupboard, had he held his arms out he would have been able to spin in a circle and touch all the shelves with his fingertips yet he was still smiling. 

On the shelf to the right, at his eye level were clothes. Nothing exciting in usual terms but he hadn’t been allowed clothes since he arrived here, he ran his hands over the soft cotton of the grey trousers before shaking them out and slipping his legs inside, he admired his clothed bottom half for a second before scanning the rest of the shelves for more. A set of scrubs in green were shoved at the back of a shelf, he studied them for a moment before discarding the trousers and slipping the v neck t shirt over his head. 

He needed shoes, people wore shoes all the time, he remembered that. Scrabbling on the floor he started pulling out boxes but they were all empty. Something glinting in the light caught his attention so he reached for it, his hand coming into contact with clear plastic with something white inside, he ripped the bag open. A coat, brilliantly white and long sleeved, he slipped it on admiring how it covered his arms, the cuffs resting just past his wrists.

Turning to leave the room he heard a noise and froze. Something was moving around in the corridor beyond the ruined lab and he wasn’t very keen on meeting its acquaintance. 

\---------

It has been often observed that a person’s first memory is usually either something euphoric or extremely painful, the brain has a habit of making these highs and lows most prominent in our minds, he was no different in that respect. 

It was all so much, smells and lights and the erratic beeping of machines, overwhelmingly beating at his senses causing his vision to swim, his stomach to churn and his head to pound. 

He lifted a large green hand and held it aloft, twisting his wrist to examine his hand. ‘Hand’ he knew that word, how could he know that word? How would he know that he shouldn’t know it? 

Sitting up, his eyes lingered on a poster hanging on the wall to his left, words jumped into his head and he understood them. ‘Goggles must be worn at all times’ 

Shifting his weight he managed to swing his legs over the side of the bed he had been lying on before gently lowering himself to the floor, shocked when his legs held and he was standing, 

This wasn’t right was it? He hadn’t ever stood before, people didn’t just start existing and immediately stand up, this wasn’t normal was it? 

The green man staggered, clutching at the bed he had just vacated with one hand whilst the other came to cover his face to try and alleviate the intense stabbing pain radiating through his brain, images and sounds flashed through his mind, feelings foreign yet familiar coursing through him as he slumped forward and lost consciousness. 

\----------

Ross was having a bad day, first his pickaxe had broken whilst digging some fresh marble out of a cliff face and so he had tried to chip away at the rock with the edge of his spade to be able to get down only to have that break too. At this point he had let out an annoyed huff and eyed the river below, holding his bag close to his chest he had jumped. 

The river was strong and on closer inspection from within its waters, the dark haired man could see it was infused with a dark, silky green algae which clung to his hair and clothes like Velcro. 

After emerging from the water he had changed into a fresh suit and made his way towards the nearest village with his pitiful handful of emeralds to try and barter for some new tools that was when more hell broke loose. As his head collided with the edge of the counter in a painful explosion of stars all he could think before he passed out was that the shopkeepers’ sandals invading his vision were some of the ugliest things he had ever seen.

He work in semi darkness, spluttering, wet and cold. Opening his eyes his vision locked onto the inside of an empty iron bucket in front of his face.

“You all right mate?” A deep, yet soft voice asked. A face, brown and sporting tusks peered from above the bucket.

Ross groaned and sat up, his head aching painfully. “Er… Yeah mate, I think so.” The strange creature smiled at him then and offered a fur covered hand to help him up, Ross hesitated a beat before taking the offered appendage and was helped to his feet. 

“What the hell happened?” Ross queried, eyeing the mess of the ruined shop. 

The walrus man shrugged a little. “Explosion over the hills to the east, looks like it shook the whole valley.” 

At this Ross walked closer to one of the eastern windows to look outside, followed by the other man, his eyes found a long curl of smoke on the horizon. “Guess I’m not going east anymore.” He muttered to himself. 

“HHHRRRRR” The angry shout startled them both making them spin towards the noise. A gaggle of angry villagers stood just inside the doorway, torches held aloft in the twilight of the room. 

Recognising the rude shopkeeper, Ross narrowed his eyes at the man’s sandals before bringing his vision up to look him in the eye. “We had nothing to do with this.” 

“Hhhhhrrrr.” The man replied followed by affirmative muttering from the others gathered around. 

The crowd surged forwards, backing Ross and the walrus towards the wall. Ross held his empty hands up in the universal sign of ‘I am not a threat’. “Come on guys, we’re all friends here… right?” 

The two men bumped shoulders as their backs hit the wall, the villagers still advancing. “What the fuck did you do to that guy?” The shorter man hissed without taking his eyes off the group. 

“I didn’t fucking do anything! His prices are practically robbery and he insulted my mother for no reason.” Ross hissed back, hands still aloft. 

“Hhhhrr.” 

The fur covered mans mouth dropped open in shock before his spine straightened and his brows narrowed. “Say that again.” Threat evident in his voice. 

The villager leant forward to close some distance between himself and the walrus. “Hhhhrr.” He repeated, enunciating, his tone mocking. 

A sound of outrage escaped the villager as he was shoved hard, making him fall into the others crowded behind him. The unmistakable sound of a sword being unsheathed brought the room to silence. Holding the sword out in front of himself he swung it in an arc to get the mob to step back “Here is how this is going to work.” He started, he voice still low and dangerous. “You are all going to get out of our way and me and my friend here…” He patted Ross’ arm with his free hand. “… are going to get our shit together and walk out of this shit hole without any trouble.” 

Ross smirked, absorbing confidence from the other man. “Do we have an agreement gentlemen?” He asked the crowd.

The villagers looked at each other, trading worried glances before one of them, who had been standing at the back pushed his way forward. “Hrr.” He said, looking the sword wielding man in the eye before taking the shopkeeper by the shoulders and steering him away out the door. 

The rest of the rabble took this as a sign and as one they stepped back from the two men before leaving the shop in an orderly fashion. 

Ross slumped against the wall with a sigh of relief. “Holy shit, I thought they were going to lynch us.” 

The walrus spared Ross a glance before sheathing his sword and replying. “Pretty sure that’s what they had in mind.” 

Ross snorted an unamused sound. “Thank you…” When he didn’t immediately get a reply he carried on. “… I think they would have just gutted me or something if I had still been unconscious.” 

The other man nodded and smoothed his white coat down from where it had bunched up when he pulled his sword. “Don’t mention it.” He replied turning to the taller man and holding a hand out. “I’m Trott, by the way.” 

Taking the offered hand he smiled. “Ross.” 

“We should probably get out of here before they decide to tool up and come back.” Trott supplied whilst eyeing the room for loot. 

Ross nodded absentmindedly also surveying his surroundings. “Where you headed?” 

Trott walked behind the broken counter and started rifling through the rubble, Ross followed and watched as Trott examined objects and either threw them onto a pile to his left of shoved them into a large bag lying open on the floor on his other side. “Dunno mate, just wandering.” 

“Not going home?” The tall man asked, curious as to where the humanoid walrus might hail from. 

A bitter snort erupted from the crouched man before he replied. “I haven’t got one.” Ross was silent not sure what to say next. “How about you? You going back home or…?” 

Ross cast his eyes towards a broken cupboard and made his way towards it before answering. “Nope, no home. I was going to head east to see some friends but…” The cupboard opened with a gentle tug and Ross let out a bark of a laugh. A row of brand new pickaxes lined the back of the cupboard, other tools lying on the floor. 

Trott abandoned his scavenging to see what had amused the other man, he raised an eyebrow at Ross in question.

“You have no idea how much shit I have been through today, all because I didn’t have a spare pick and now here is like five of them.” 

Trott shrugged and reached into the cupboard to snatch a couple of pickaxes, a wood cutters axe and a spare sword. A loud rumble from the walrus’ empty stomach sounded in the silence of the room “Don’t suppose you have any food do you?” He asked in a small voice. 

Ross paused in his packing away of his new picks and looked towards the embarrassed man. “Not on me, I have a cave I have been staying in not too far from here, got food there if you want to come with me. Least I can do after you saved me mate.” 

Trott grinned at the other man. “Thanks mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?? so ??


	4. Watching

Chapter 4

He may have only just come into the world yesterday but he was pretty sure that the two men he was watching in the distance on the large wooden platform didn’t have a clue what they were doing. 

He had stumbled to the edge of a hill after escaping the complex and his eyes had immediately fallen upon the wooden eyesore in the middle of the valley as the sun was rising over the water, he watched as the two men ate breakfast and went about their day. 

The bearded man had spent the day tinkering with three metal boxes suspended from scaffolding, growing more confused as the day went on, meanwhile the grey skinned man had been planting a veritable forest of trees before pottering around the platform until sunset. Once the sun had slipped beyond the horizon the two men had retired to bed. 

The green man was hungry, he had managed to scavenge a sandwich from a fridge on his way out of the ruined building but that was more than a day ago and his stomach was making all kinds of angry noises. 

As soon as he was sure the men were asleep he made his way towards the structure, the wooden gate moved silently under his touch and he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He paused on the first wooden step as it creaked under his foot, his whole body tensing for a few beats, when neither of the other men woke he carried on, tread light. 

His breathes were shallow and slow as he gripped the ladder, his hands starting to sweat against the smooth wooden rungs. He took his time, pausing every couple of rungs to listen for any changes to the light snoring coming from above. 

Crawling away from the hole in the floor he made his way towards the bank of chests out on the open platform. Pushing himself to his knees he lifted the lids as little as possible to peer inside, he had to stop himself from huffing in response to the contents of the chests. Cobble and dirt, every single chest had nothing but cobble and dirt. 

Swearing under his breath he shoots a look over this shoulder, of course the food would have to be in the chests right by the sleeping men. He takes a deep breath and finds his feet. He stretches before going into a crouch and slowly making his way towards the bed. 

He forces his breathing to be deep and slow, mouth open slightly to ensure it is as quiet as possible. He grits his teeth as he backs away from the bed towards the chest so he has line of sight with the prone figures the whole time. 

He couldn’t suppress the grin that took over his face as he opened the first chest, he reached inside, finally taking his eyes off the other men and shoved as much meat and bread as he could into his small cloth bag along with a few torches, a flint and steel and a half broken sword that he thought wouldn’t be missed. 

********

“Home sweet home mate.” Ross announced motioning for Trott to precede him into the cave. 

Looking around Trott nodded in approval. “I honestly thought this would be a shit hole.” The cave was roughly spherical the ceiling high enough that there was no need to stoop, even if you were at the wall. It was surprisingly well lit and totally dry, a couple of large chests were positioned against a wall opposite a furnace and a large pile of sleeping bags, pillows and blankets. 

Ross walked directly to one of the chests and pulled out a package wrapped in brown paper. “Chicken alright?” He asked the other man as he stoked the fire on the furnace. 

The walrus’ mouth watered at the thought. “Chicken sounds like fucking heaven mate.” 

Ross smirked and put their food on to cook, settling himself down on the floor to unpack his bag. “Make yourself at home, there’s some bread in the chest over there if you want it.” 

Trott immediately scrambled towards the chest and cracked it open to find the bread, once he had his bounty he took a large bite and hummed in pleasure, chewing haphazardly before swallowing. Ross looked on with amusement whilst the walrus scoffed the whole small loaf in less than a minute. Brushing crumbs off his coat Trott met Ross’ eyes, with a sheepish grin he tried to apologise “Sorry, I…” 

Ross waved a dismissive hand before he could finish. “You haven’t seen me eat when I’m starving, believe me it is much, much worse.” 

The walrus smiled at Ross before settling on the floor opposite his new companion. “You said before you haven’t got a home to go to?” 

Ross nodded absentmindedly as he carried on sorting through his loot. “Mom died when I was a kid and my dad wasn’t ever very attentive, I left as soon as I was able to.” He replied without looking at the other man. “Switched servers so many times I don’t even know which one was my home, couldn’t go back if I wanted to.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.” 

Ross chuckled a little and looked up. “You didn’t mate, if I didn’t want to answer then I wouldn’t have.” 

“I don’t have anyone either, I had a family once… they’re gone now.” He replied, a small stab of guilt worming its way into his mind, they might not actually be dead, he didn’t know, but he wasn’t ever going to be able to find out. He couldn’t go back like this, and he knew enough about what was done to him to know it was irreversible. 

Ross gave him a sympathetic but the walrus looked like he was thinking so he lapsed into silence, the aroma of cooking chicken filling the cave.

*********  
The men had finally built a roof over the rest of their base, the green man had watched them for days, trying desperately to figure out what he should do next. 

It was a lonely existence, bunkering down under their base at night for some shelter from the wind once the men started snoring and waking before dawn to ensure he wasn’t caught. 

He thought about revealing himself so many times, but for some reason he couldn’t quite explain he didn’t. As the days dragged on and his food supply started to dwindle, his thoughts turned to moving on somewhere else, Sips and Sjin were fun to watch interact but he wasn’t learning anything here.


	5. Jaffas and Owls

Chapter Five

The green man chuckled to himself, he had been hiding out in an abandoned shack overlooking the large white and grey building for a couple of days, the amount of times he had heard the brown haired man shouting in exasperation at the other two was bordering on ridiculous. 

Whenever the three men would leave the main wooden house he would sneak inside to use their condenser to make himself anything he needed, he had, had quite a few close calls, almost getting caught a few times but managing to slink out the back door or through the trapdoor and out through the caves back to the quarry. 

There was a village not too far from the shack where he would wander sometimes, trying to get a handle on the world but it made him more confused. The people in the village were vastly different from the others he had been observing, they were stiffer and lacked any humour that he had observed from the other groups. 

Sometimes, late into the night he would lie on his stolen blankets, looking up at the ceiling and talking to himself for company. 

**********  
Weeks had passed since the walrus man had appeared in his life and Ross was grateful for it. He had been roaming for years with no end plan or even any close friends. He stumbled upon the same people often enough but he never felt welcome to stay indefinitely with any of them. 

It was a mutually beneficial agreement he had with them all, he would bring them things they couldn’t get hold of or they would hire him for a few weeks to do some building and in return he would be housed, fed and given enough diamonds to keep him in fresh suits and new gear. 

Trott examined the piece of paper that had been dropped onto his head by what he could only say was some kind of bird that had immediately flown off into the distance after delivering its cargo. 

“That from Hannah?” Ross questioned, rounding the corner to where Trott was sitting at the entrance to the cave. Trott nodded and handed the paper to the other man who scanned it with a smirk. “You up for it then?” 

The walrus made a non-committal noise. “Thought you were a lone wolf mate?”

Ross raised an eyebrow. “I never said that, just don’t usually get along with people for long periods of time.”

Trott smirked at the other man. “Aww mate.” He smirked holding a hand to his heart, his voice dripping with sarcastic mirth. “I love you too.” 

Ross snorted a laugh and threw a bread roll, hitting the walrus on the forehead with a hollow thud.

**********

The green man grew bored of watching the three men, the red head had disappeared every day and the other two were busy in the large striped building where he couldn’t viably watch them without being caught, with one last pillage of gear and food he bid a silent goodbye to the area and moved on. 

The island was beautiful and pretty perfect. The one occupant was often busy for a full day in one area so he would roam, clothed in dull brown rough spun cloth, blending in with the trees and foliage. 

*********

“Hannah!” Ross greeted with a large smile, holding his hand out for the blonde woman to shake. 

Smiling in return she took the man’s hand and shook. “Ross, you look well, who’s our friend?” She asked gesturing to Trott. 

Trott extended a brown, furry hand. “Trott, nice to meet you.” 

Shaking his hand the woman nodded and replied. “Pleasure, mate.” Turning her attention back to Ross she spoke. “So, you got my stuff?” 

Trott dropped the bag he had been holding and rummaged around inside. “Cables, mining laser, glowstone.” The walrus listed off as he removed each item from the bag and placed them on the floor. 

“Duncan said to give you this too.” Said Ross as he handed Hannah an envelope. “Said it should answer your questions.” 

“Perfect.” The blonde woman nodded. “You two going to stick around and help with the build?” She asked as she straightened up having picked up the mining laser to examine. 

Trott gathered the supplies that Hannah had requested in another bag and handed it to her as Ross answered. “Yeah, we haven’t got anywhere else to be.” 

Hannah took the bag from the walrus and slipped it onto her shoulder, pushing her hair out of her eyes she gestured towards the jungle. “You can stay on the ship, up the tree then follow the platforms over the tops, there’s food and stuff in the cargo hold so make yourselves at home, I have some stuff I need to do for now but I will be over tonight and we can start work in the morning,” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Ross nodded. “Come on Trott, let’s go rest up for tomorrow.” 

The walrus tore his gaze away from the trees that had been holding his attention to smile at Ross and Hannah in turn. “See you tonight then Hannah.”

With a wave of farewell the two men walked up the beach and over to the jungle.

**********

He jumped awake to the sound of a booming laugh on the deck below him. Scrambling to his knees he peered over the edge of the crow’s nest and caught sight of the two men, one tall with black hair dressed in a suit not too dissimilar to his own he had stashed in a cave on the other side of the island, the other was shorter, brown fur covering every inch of skin he could see, wearing a white coat not unlike the one that the man Duncan from the striped building had worn. 

“Fancy barbeque mate?” The walrus asked the other man motioning to the empty deck. 

“Yeah mate.” The black haired man replied. “I’ll go grab some food from below, Hannah usually keeps some beers around. I’ll try and find some.” 

Even from this distance the green man could see the smile on the walrus’ face. “Fucking A mate.” 

With that, Ross disappeared through the door into the bowels of the ship whilst Trott set up a makeshift barbeque with some stone, metal grates and coal. The fire was roaring to life as the other man returned, arms full of items.


	6. Smith

Chapter six

The green man was glad he had eaten just before his snooze, as it was, the smell of gently cooking meat that floated up to his position above the men was making his mouth water. 

“Smells good guys” Hannah announced as she climbed aboard the ship and made her way towards the two men lounging by the fire. 

“Pull up a plank and grab a plate.” Ross replied flipping the large steak sizzling on the grate. 

The woman pulled a pillow from the pile and sat. “Beer?” Trott asked holding a bottle out to the woman opposite him, Hannah took it with a smile, flipping the lid off and taking a long pull. “Nice place you’ve got here.” He complimented motioning around. 

Swallowing another mouthful of beer Hannah nodded. “Yeah, I was pretty lucky when I found this place that no one got here before me. It’s kind of far out from anyone else so it’s a bit of a pain when I need stuff but I got a radio and Mr Owl will send and bring me letters and stuff.” 

The green man rested his head on his folded arms to look over the edge of the crow’s nest, watching the three interact with interest. 

**********

“The first time we met?” Hannah asked gesturing to Ross. “Was hilarious.”

“No, no, no, no, no.” Ross stuttered out with a smirk. “There I was, young and impressionable, I had been skipping around servers and dimensions but I materialise in some large wooden room to shouts and threats from this one,” Ross supplies pointing to Hannah who is smirking opposite him. “Everyone else was there, weapons drawn and I didn’t have a fucking clue what the hell to do.” 

Hannah laughed, eyes misty in the memory. “You looked like you were going to literally piss yourself.” Turning to Trott she continued. “Seriously, his face was just…” 

Ross narrowed his eyes at the blonde. “Luckily Zoey took pity on me and made them all back off and explained that I had just landed in the middle of a bloody peace treaty meeting.” He interrupted.

Trott raised his eyebrows at this. “Peace treaty?” 

It was Hannah who answered. “There may have been a little war at one point. Duncan and Rythian mostly but tensions had been running high with a few of us really.” 

“It’s not all sunshine and rainbows all the time Trott.” Ross answered Trotts thoughtful look. 

**********

He woke in brilliant sunlight, having stayed up much later than usual to listen to the two men talk in the darkness. 

“I’m telling you mate, there’s someone up there!” The harsh whisper carried up to the crow’s nest making his eyes widen in panic as he mouthed an expletive. 

“There’s nothing up there, you’re imagining things.” Ross replied at a normal volume. 

His legs were cramping from being curled up all night but he knew if he moved then they would know he was up there. “Oi!” The walrus yelled as a thud resounded from the wood of the crow’s nest. He took a few deep breathes and tried to slow his erratically beating heart. “We know you’re up there!” Was shouted as a small rock sailed over the edge and hit him squarely on the forehead. 

“Fuck!” The green man exclaimed shooting upright, his head now visible to the two men on the deck below. “Well that’s just fucking rude mate!” 

Ross folded his arms across his chest and shouted back up to the green man. “Rude like sneaking around someone else’ island and eavesdropping on their visitors?” 

The green man smirked and straightened up to stretch, joints popping as they extended fully for the first time in hours. “I was sleeping mate, no sneaking involved.” 

Ross raised his eyebrows and gestured to the deck next to him. “So you gonna come down then?” 

The green man hummed before climbing onto the rigging to descend. Trott turned to Ross to whisper at the man. “What the fuck even is he?” 

Ross snorted a laugh. “Didn’t realise you were species-ist.” 

Trott rolled his eyes at the dark haired man. “Fuck off Ross, I just mean… have you ever seen anything like him before?” 

The green man was almost at the floor now so Ross leaned in and lowered his voice further. “No, but I hadn’t ever seen a humanoid talking walrus before either and you turned out mostly alright.” 

Trott shoved at Ross with his shoulder as the third man finally planted his feet on the wooden deck and turned to them. “Good day.” The man grinned with a small sarcastic salute. 

Trott took a step forwards to look up at the tall green skinned man. “Alright sunshine, how long have you been on this island?” Trott asked, eyebrows pulled together, voice demanding. 

Ross sighed and took Trott by the shoulder to pull him away from the other man. “Ignore Trott, he is being a twat, I’m Ross...” 

The green man nodded and his body relaxed a little from the ridged position that it had snapped to when threatened by the smaller man.

Shit. A name. That was something that other people had, but not him. As far as he knew they never gave him a name and he hadn’t been in need of one until now. His mind whirred trying to find some collection of sounds that appealed to him. 

A random memory, not one of his but one of the others’ found its way to the front of his mind.  
**********  
The small girl sat atop a large roughly hewn wooden bench, a doll forgotten at her side as she watched the man work the bellows, illuminating the room with warm orange light, red embers filling the air with every pump. 

She sat, attention never wavering as the man ran the blade through the coals before plunging it into large barrel, steam instantly rising in a loud hiss. His eyes darted to the girl and his soot covered face broke out into a grin, white teeth gleaming in the low light. “Time for bed now Cassie.” He announced in a soft voice as he walked towards her. 

The girl made a face. “But I want to watch you work Daddy.” 

“I’m all done now sweetheart, you can come back and help again tomorrow.” The man said as he took the girl into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist as he bent to pick up her discarded doll from the bench. 

“Do you promise?” The girl asked pushing her upper torso away from the man so she could look him in the eye. The man nodded and answered with a smile which was received with a dazzling grin from Cassie before she buried her face in his neck, her arms hugging tightly. 

A feeling of such warmth and safety engulfed the girl; a feeling of such optimistic, blissful innocence that nothing would ever change and this was how life and the world would always be radiated from the memory, washing over him, inner peace and happiness resonating through every cell in his body.   
*********  
The green man had been staring into the distance over Ross’ shoulder for a couple of seconds. Coming back to himself he shook his head to clear it. “Sorry, I er… I’m Smith.” 

Ross extended his hand, the other man took it and shook. “Nice to meet you Smith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of on a roll with this now, please let me know what you think?


	7. Feeding the Beast

Finding out someone had been hiding out on your private island for almost a week without you suspecting a thing can put a person on edge. Hannah was that person, she was not amused, and an angry Hannah was something Ross didn’t want to be in the vicinity of. “Lay off him Hannah, he wasn’t doing any harm.” He tried to reason with the blonde woman who stood ramrod straight with her arms folded tightly across her chest, staring daggers at the green man. 

Smith stood, wide eyed and slouched, making him seem smaller than he was. “I just needed somewhere to stay for a bit.” He interjected in a quiet voice. “I didn’t even know there was anyone here at first.” 

“The massive floating boat didn’t clue you in?” Hannah spat, a sarcastic lilt to her voice. 

Smith stood up straighter now, he hadn’t done anything wrong! Why should he be made to feel like some sort of interloper. “It’s not like I went rifling through your fucking underwear draw, I didn’t even go into your bloody base!” The green man shot back, eyes narrowed. 

Ross took this silent stare off as an opportunity to try and help, he stepped forwards to stand in front of the blonde, breaking her eye contact with Smith. 

Trott looked from Hannah to Smith then to Ross before plastering a smirk to his face and putting in his two cents. “I feel so left out now!” The walrus announced, voice a high pitched whine. 

Ross spun to look at him. “You what?” 

All eyes were on the fur covered man as he addressed Hannah. “I didn’t get glared at or threatened or ANYTHING when I met you, but these two get your acid tongue and death stares and it’s not fair!” He whined with a pout and a stomp of his foot for emphasis. 

Hannah broke first, a smile tugging at one corner of her lips which quickly turned into a giggle as she met Ross’, bemused expression.

**********

He wasn’t sure if he should stick around to start with. That first meeting had been a little unnerving and his first instinct was to get away and try somewhere new but he was sick of being alone. 

“You are honestly telling me you have never been to The Nether?” Ross asks the green man in disbelief. 

“Too scared you’ll turn into a magma cube mate?” Trott asks smiling innocently. 

Smith huffed a fake annoyed breath. “How many times do I have to tell you I’m not a fucking slime, you greasy twat?” 

Ross laughed at the look on the walrus’ face before chipping in on the conversation. “Nah mate, you’re a cactus right?” He asked with a grin. “That’s why you’re such a PRICK!” 

Even Smith laughed at that one. “I have no idea why you are both so obsessed with what I am.” He replied, glancing at Trott who sat across from him, arms leaning on the wooden crate currently being used as a makeshift table. 

He hadn’t told them anything, how could he? He didn’t know where he came from or who made him or even if he was a person before this, it was hard enough gaining Trott’s trust as it was, without adding to it. 

Trott shrugged and took a swig from his tankard as they lapsed into silence. Smith lay back against the sooth deck of the ship and stared at the stars whilst Trott continued to drink and Ross stared into the distance, lost in thought. 

They had been on the island for almost a month, all three choosing to stay and help Hannah build her base into a veritable maze of secret entrances and hidden rooms. 

Ross drained his tankard and sighed. “I think I’m going to miss this.” 

“The island?” Smith asked, turning his head to look up at Ross sitting next to him. 

Ross shook his head slightly. “Not just the island, it’s been fun the last few weeks.” 

Smith snorted and sat back up to share a look with Trott. “Well I haven’t got any plans from here.” Trott offered, unanswered answer to the unasked question hanging in the air between the men as they shared small, slightly tipsy smiles. 

With an exaggerated roll of his eyes, Smith broke the silence. “Alright you soppy bastards! I’ll come with you and we can build our own base, no need to get all teary eyed about it.” 

**********

Months had passed since the three men had decided to stick together. Finding land hadn’t been difficult, they had pretty much set up near to the next village they had stumbled upon and had started building immediately, but the going was slow and distractions plentiful.

**********

 

“Stop fucking touching it you bastard!” Trott shouted in frustration at Smith as he once more extended a long green finger to poke at the egg lying on the cold cobblestone floor of the corridor. 

The green man sat back against the wall with a sigh. “Why are we all here watching this?” Smith asked looking up at Ross. 

Ross shrugged but didn’t comment. 

“Come on little baby ostrich, hatch you little prick.” Trott practically sang at the egg, voice high and lilting. 

Smith rolled his eyes. “Are you even sure it’s alive in there?” Ross questioned gesturing to the large white object with his pickaxe. 

“It was moving before Smith started molesting it!” 

Smith threw his hands up and huffed out an annoyed breath. “Whatever mate, you and your baby can suck my cock. I’m going to bed.” He announced as he stepped around the egg and through the large iron door into his lab. 

Ross pushed away from the wall where he had been leaning and walked the couple of steps to the door that Smith had disappeared through. “You staying out here with it or are you coming to bed?” The dark haired man questioned the walrus still sitting cross legged on the floor. 

Before he could answer, the iron door swung open with an audible clang and Trott was buried under a pile of blankets and pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> ...So, how was that for you? 
> 
> Seriously i want to know...


End file.
